A requirements document may include functional requirements and non-functional requirements for a system, such as a hardware system, a network, a software program, or the like. A functional requirement may define a function of the system, such as inputs to the system, a behavior of the system, or outputs of the system. A non-functional requirement may specify criteria that can be used to judge operational characteristics of the system, such as performance criteria, security criteria, or the like.